


In the Depth of Night

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	In the Depth of Night

Charles Xavier woke to the soft whisper of lips across his forehead. He smiled and reached up to caress the soft skin of his lover's freshly shaved cheek. "Hello, gorgeous creature." 

"Bonjour, mon ceoure." 

"You're late. Was there trouble?" 

"An accident up the street. There's no way around it. Had t' take the long way. Too late?" 

"No." 

"Good." Charles smiled as he heard the twin thunks of Gambit's boots. Remy settled on the bed and leaned over his prone lover. "Tell m' what t' do for y', Charles. Been so long I near ont' f'got." 

Charles laughed. "Surely your memory isn't that bad." 

"Mon amore, y' just don't know. Tell Remy what y' need t'night," The Cajun purred. "Drive m' wild wit' y' voice." 

"Light the candle so I can see you." Remy brushed the wick with a fingertip and it flared to life. Charles pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Sunglasses at night. They're hiding your eyes." The professor reached out to remove them. Remy shook his head. It was too early in the game for that. 

"Tell me." 

Xavier's smile turned predatory. "Is that the mood you're in then? Take off those glasses. I want to see your eyes." His voice deepened and his lover shivered. He took the shades off slowly, revealing startling black and red eyes. He sucked on an earpiece for a moment. "Put them on the nightstand. Take down your hair." The dark auburn silk fell around the slender shoulders. Remy's gymnast's build kept him from being to bulky. "Open your shirt half way." Remy's fingers toyed with each button, feigning reluctance he most definitely did not feel. His jeans were getting tight. The sheet was starting to tent where it was tucked around Charles' body. Charles wanted to touch him right then, but the game just started. They'd both have to see it through. 

Red silk highlighted Remy's chest. Charles was already contemplating how his boy's body would feel wrapped around his cock, but there was no need to rush things. "Untuck it." The fine thief-fingers followed his command, skimming along the waistband of the tight black jeans. "Open your fly." 

Remy's cock, long and thin, much like the rest of his body, stood proudly. "Straddle my thighs." The red eyes widened. This was new. Charles felt the light touch of the empath against his shields. He pushed back just enough to remind the thief of his place then allowed the connection. Remy bit his lip as his lover's arousal filled his mind. His eyes glowed slightly and his breathing sped up. "Lean back on your elbows." 

The arch displayed the younger man's cock and muscles to perfection. "Stay." Remy's hips twitched, but he didn't move as his lover's fingers traced up his thighs. Charles jumped the inviting target of Remy's cock and finished opening the red silk shirt. It slid down and back off of the proud shoulders to puddle around his elbows. His fingers then traced the younger man's waist. 

"Dieu, Charles, sil tu plait." 

"Quiet." 

Remy whined deep in his throat. His head fell back, exposing the long column of his throat and the bruises that ringed it. Xavier knew he'd get the story soon enough. "Remove your clothing and return to exactly this position." 

Remy complied swiftly. A slight flush was rising on his body, but the candlelight didn't show it well. He returned to his position, eyes dilating in pleasure as Charles stroked his cock. His hips rose after the sensation. He squeaked as the cock ring that normally surrounded Charles' member was quickly installed at the base of his. He shook his head, squirming. Xavier very carefully took the head of his boys' cock into his mouth. He gripped Remy's hips almost harshly, using the upper body strength he'd developed out of necessity. 

Remy's pleasure flooded across the link and the older man smiled. He released the cock with a lick. Remy moaned. Charles blew across the wetness, prompting muddled begging. "Get the handcuffs from the drawer and bind your wrists." The thief's fingers trembled. He braced himself against the headboard as he reached to the night-table drawer. Charles stroked his side. Remy held the cuffs as if they were poisonous. He looked at his lover with wide, pleading eyes, hoping for reprieve. "Now." Two sharp clicks later, Remy was cuffed. Charles double locked them with a nail so they wouldn't tighten. "That's better, my thief." 

Remy pulled against the metal, his breathing speeding up. He wasn't really secured. He could get out of the cuffs in just a moment. "Suck me," Charles ordered. Remy shifted, pulling the sheet back with his teeth. He exposed the stiff cock at Charles' groin and bent to his task. Xavier's hand settled on Remy's head. "Stop teasing and do it properly." The low moan vibrated against Charles' cock making it swell. Remy sucked firmly, the hand on his head urging him to take in more and more cock. 

Charles looked down the expanse of Remy's back and watched the young man's arms tense uselessly against the metal that held them. It was a rare treat to have Remy initiate something like this. He came watching the candlelight glint off of the metal. His hand didn't relax, keeping the Cajun's mouth full with his softening cock. 

Remy struggled to pull back, but the hand on his head was firm. Charles peeked into his lover's mind. He was cursing the metal around the base of his cock as he rubbed against the sheets. He wanted to come. Charles smirked. That wasn't going to happen right now. 

Charles' cock started to stiffen in the warm moistness of Remy's mouth as he watched the useless thrusting of his lover's hips and the helpless pull of muscle against steel. The Cajun sucked gently, coaxingly against the flesh that filled his mouth. "I'm going to watch you fuck yourself now." Charles finally let the Cajun up. Remy's lips were swollen making them even more tempting. "Kneel facing the window." Shivering, the young man complied. He strained to make out what was happening as he looked over his shoulder. The foil condom wrapper made a familiar crinkle in the night. 

Charles prepped his lover's ass gently. Remy rocked into the fingers that probed him, fucking himself on them. "Mount me. I want to watch your face." Remy carefully lowered himself onto his lover's cock, moaning at the burning stretch. Charles watched the fascinating display of emotions dance across Remy's face, even as he felt each sensation flit across his mind. Then, Remy's body was wrapped around him. The Cajun moved slowly, thighs screaming at him and across his mind. His eyes widened. 

"Yes, I planned it." 

Remy lifted and lowered himself at a newer grindingly slow pace, until his muscles - after having been used all night for other activities - refused to lift him more than a few inches. "Y're cruel. Sil tu plait, Charles, let y're po' boy come." His cock was screaming red and the tip weeping. Xavier frowned. 

"I told you to be quiet." He pulled roll of surgical tape from the drawer and proceeded to tape the luscious mouth shut. Remy's cock twitched. Charles smiled. He settled his hands on his lover's hips, holding him tightly to the short thrusts of his hips. As he neared the top of his crest, he freed Remy's cock. The Cajun came. The muscles of his body milked Charles' cock dry. They remained for a moment suspended in time. Then, Remy slumped forward. His firmly taped mouth rested against Charles' shoulder. The blinding combination of orgasms slowly sorted themselves out. Charles pressed a kiss to the tape, even as his fingers sought the key for the cuffs. 

Remy's eyes were half-closed. He let Xavier free his wrists, then lifted a hand to caress the beloved face he'd missed for the past month. Xavier ran a finger over the tape. "Perhaps I should leave it," he teased. Remy rolled his eyes. He carefully climbed off of his lover. He cleaned him carefully with a baby wipe from the drawer, then did the same for himself. Charles pulled away the tape. He kissed his lover gently. "Put out the light and come to bed." Remy blew out the light. He helped his lover adjust, then curled up next to him. He wrapped the sheets and blanket around both of them. 

FINIS


End file.
